The Legacy of Latias & Latios
by Enhanced
Summary: You'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter Uno

The Legacy Of Latias & Latios

Disclaimer: Ohkay....firstly...I do not own Latias, Latios, Massuquma or any pokémon in fact! I do own Heero and Enhanced or as you know him at this moment of time "The Blue Pokémon", I probably will also own any other Pokémon I invent for the use in this fic. To understand this fic it'd help if you have matched Pokémon, the movie. And know about the new Pokémon from Ruby and Sapphire which you can check out here---http://anzwers.org/free/pokemonia/Freepokemon2u4.htm---. The disclaimer will not be typed out again cause I'm lazy. Don't sew. But then again...You don't know who I am anyway do you?

Crow: But you put your email address and your real name's on you msn profile...

Enhanced (A.K.A Me): Shuttup...Ignore Crow, he's delusional...Ohkay enjoy, and review...Thank you and now our feature presentation....

The Legacy Of Latias & Latios:-Tragic Beginnings

_what's that? _thought Heero as he set off into the woods, looking up at the night sky as two flying pokémon passed overhead. _Wow, this is just like that story dad told me, when he set off on his pokémon journey...He saw a Ho-Oh or something...But those, I've never seen anything like that in dad's pokédex before! _His trail of thought disappeared asInnocence, Heero's Massuquma shivered. The fur on the back of its neck stood up on its end. "What's up girl?" questioned Heero, bending down and hugging his terrified pokémon, "Quma! Quma!" screamed Innocence, as she buried her head into Heero's pocket, finding her pokéball and pressing the button with her nose. She disappeared as the crimson beam hit her. Heero sighed and kept walking, trying his best to avoid any bushes. Heero hated bug pokémon with a passion and at night was the time they ate, reproduced and generally freaked Heero out. He shuddered and quickened his pace, hopefully he would get to the next city before it got to dark. 

Meanwhile, back in New Bark town

What looked like a Raticate charged at Pikachu, "Quick Pikachu, Agility!" But while Ash said this his thoughts were racing, _It looks like a Raticate, but it can't be. The coloring is all wrong!_ The Raticate landed at Ash's feet, it hissed and leap to its feet. It then jumped up, latching onto Ash's throat. He screamed and fell back, Pikachu, seeing the danger his master was in, thunder shocked the attack, frying it. Unfortunately Ash took the hit as well and feel into unconsciousness. Pikachu ran outside, in search of help. But his way was barred, in front of him stood a crowd of black pokémon, Pikachu recognized a few, a Beedril, a Quebone, A Quilaver, A Dragonite and floating above them. What seemed to be a Mewtwo. "Mewtwo? You look different! Why are you doing this?" squeaked the pokémon. A telepathic message came from the blue pokémon, "I'm not Mewtwo," just as the message ended the blue pokémon nodded. All of the black pokémon charged, hitting Pikachu with such powerful moves, a normal pokémon wouldn't have survived. Pikachu was knocked through the door and right into the far wall or Professor Elm's lab by a punch thrown by a Hitmonchan that connected with Pikachu's stomach. As his vision faded, Pikachu could have sworn he had heard the blue pokémon order a Charizard to burn down Ash's house. Pikachu tried to get up, to help! But he slipped on his own blood, falling flat on his face. He Blacked out.

Back at Goldenrod

Heero was sat in a Poké Center. He felt as if someone had walked over his grave. At that exact second officer Jenny walked in, carrying a badly injured Pikachu. "Heero Ketchum?" ask Jenny, a deep sadness in her tone of voice. "Urm...Yeah that's me," replied Heero, looking up, confused. "I'm sorry to say, your Dad's dead. We found his Pikachu in Professor Elm's lab." Heero was stunned. "Dads dead? How? Why?" He was braking down into tears. His mother had died 13 days after childbirth and now his dad was dead. "Urm..Ash was..Burnt alive. We think pokémon may have been involved, we saw multiple prints outside." But Heero wasn't really listening, he would find out who had done this and make them pay, no matter how long it took.


	2. Chapter Dos

Authors Notes~ Thanks....for reviewing...'cept Muppet...I'm gonna get you at school...Dotdotdot is way superior to Comacomacoma! Also matched is meant to be watched and Quebone is Cubone...Ohkay...I'd like some more reviews this time...and I've finally got chapter 2 up *yays*

The Legacy of Latias and Latios ~ Confrontation 

It has been a year and a half since Ash was burned alive, Heero took his one remaining pokemon, Pikachu and continued on his journey. Now he is Blackthorn city. Ready to face Claire for his final badge....

"Bosugodora, Massuquma Go!" yelled Heero as he threw the two pokeballs. His first pokemon, Innocence and the dinosaur like Alvinet emerged from their pokeballs in a bright crimson flash, they both turn to their trainer, getting ready for the biggest fight of their lives.

Dragonite, Chirutarisu. Show them the power of the Dragon type!" replied Claire, casting her pokeballs with elegance. Heero already knew the power of dragon types, on his way here he had ran into a Boomanda. But it's color scheme looked wrong, it was black with bright purple eyes. It had almost slaughtered his strongest pokemon, his Chaaremu. If it wasn't for Pikachu who knows what would have happened.

"Alvinet, use iron tail on Chirutarisu. Innocence use head butt on him too!" The pokemon nodded and started there assault, first Alvinet slammed his heavy steel coated tail into Chirutarisu's gut. Then Innocence headbutted the distracted pokemon hard, on the base of his neck. Chirutarisu stumbled forwards into Dragonite. Dragonite for years now had felt Claire's respect for him had disappeared. She favored this new pokemon. Claire ordered him to use a hyper beam on Bosugodora, but filled with rage he fired the attack at his "partner". Chirutarisu is sent backwards through the wall into the lake. Claire stares on as Dragonite follows, out of the gym to continue its attack. "Claire's pokemon have left the arena. The winner is Heer....."

Several black pokemon burst in through the gym door. Reinforced steel crumbled as if it were paper as the pokemon advanced. Above them floats a dark pokemon which is smirking, dark waves of psychic energy radiating from him. "Piiika Pik-pik chu!!!!" shrieked Pikachu from behind Heero. "Huh?" asked Heero as he checked his pokedex, "translate." The pokedex in its monotone voice said "That's the pokemon that killed Ash!!!!" Heero stood dead still. Trying to take in what was going on. A pokemon killed his father? The blue pokemon spoke, its tone was rich with sarcasm, "I didn't kill your father Heero, Charizard did. I may be responsible mind," it laughed at Heero's face, "Yes I can talk Heero..."

Alvinet stomped forwards, his horns catching the light "Bo? Sugo-Dora!" muttered the pokemon, rearing for a fight. "What dear Bosugodora? You want to fight me? As you wish," said the pokemon, slowly floated down to the ground. The black pokemon all began to fade away as their master descended. Finally they were gone. The blue pokemon standing in some form of martial art stance. The surrounding area began to darken until it was completely black. Alvinet, Heero and the other pokemon were in a small black room, the walls shifted into grotesque faces which laughed or screamed. The blue pokemon stared at the two, as if it was looking at something deep within them. "What are you?" Stammered Heero...

Authors notes~ Like? Hate? Either way please review.....


End file.
